


Afternoon Delight

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Lemonade Stand [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Fluff, happy skyeward, skyeward does the do in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Coming!" She called in a high pitched voice and ignored Grant's deep laugh from behind her at the double meaning her words held.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

 

Skye stood still for a moment, leaning against the closet door as the voices reached all the way up to the laundry room. To say that today was a cause for celebration would be an understatement, Grant had been gone for the better part of a year on an undercover mission and Skye swore that this would be the first and last time that happened no matter how much her father bitched about her husband being the best specialist they had.  Someone without a family could handle it next time. 

 

Taking a deep breath she picked another handful of dirty laundry and shoved it into the washer. It's like the man never bothered with doing any of it while undercover! The childish shrieks and pitter patter was still going strong downstairs but now she could hear Grant's heavy footsteps too. He and the twins were probably wrecking havoc in their living room but Skye couldn't find it in her to be mad. The girls really missed their father and so did she. So for today they could run around jumping over furniture and playing hide and seek and she wouldn't even chastise them for it. 

 

She kept folding socks and underwear while waiting for the washer to finish its first cycle when two strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her tiny body back against his. "Hello, gorgeous." He murmured into her ear huskily. She let herself melt into his embrace, breathing in his familiar scent as he pushed her hair to the side to place feather like kisses on her neck. Skye concluded at that precise moment that a year without him was indeed way too long. Maybe they should discuss that plan about him joining her in the academy as a teacher, again. It was a nice position, with good money and most of all one that allowed him to be home at all hours. 

 

"Hello to you too, Stranger." She whimpered as one of his arm stayed around her waist keeping her in place while his other hand slipped under her dress towards the place she needed him the most. She bite back a moan as his fingers pushed her panties to the side only to meet wetness. By this point she didn't need much to get worked up for him, just his body pressed against hers the right way and his husky voice could it do it for her. 

 

"You have no idea how much I missed you." He groaned when his thumb found her clit and teased it lazily making her squirm against him, her backside rubbing against the obvious bulge in his jeans. "Your body, the way it reacts to my touch, your voice, everything. I missed all of you!" Well, the feeling was mutual here, buddy. It wasn't like she hadn't spend hours with her hand thinking about him and his cock and how good it felt when he went down on her and Skye could feel her orgasm climbing little by little, setting every nerve in her body on fire.

"Don't stop." She panted and he slipped two fingers inside her making her back arch as waves of pleasure crashed over her one after other, leaving her weak on the knees. "Fuck, Grant!" She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she hadn't had an orgasm like that in months or if he was just that good but it only left her wanting more. 

 

"Brace yourself against the washer machine." He ordered and she was quick to do so. Grant stepped away from her and Skye choked down a whimper at the loss of contact, that wasn't what she needed. She needed to feel all of him pressed tightly against her with nothing between them, she needed for him to show her exactly how much he missed her. The click of his belt coming undone followed by his zipper made her heart skip a beat, she knew what would follow, something she had been thinking about for months.

 

"I've been thinking about this all fucking day." He groaned as his hands slipped under her dress again, grabbing a hold of her ass, squeezing the round globes roughly forcing another deep moan out of her. She registered on the back of her mind that she should keep it down because the kids and her parents were downstairs but she couldn't really care when his fingers found their way inside of her again. 

 

"Come on, Grant!" She whined riding his fingers like her life depended on it. Which it kind of did because it had been months since someone other than herself had gotten her off. "I'm ready!" She bite out between pants and he didn't need to be told twice, pushing her panties to the side he stepped closer again and slide his prick inside her slowly. Their moans mixed as he bottomed out, one arm wrapping around her waist while the other took a hold of the washer, keeping them in place. She truly did feel like heaven, even after all those years, the moment he slipped inside her always felt like that very first time.

 

"Fuck! You feel fucking perfect!" He whimpered burying his face in her soft hair, breathing in her sweet scent. He felt perfect too, and even though their movements were wild and rashed she couldn't find it inside her to care, Skye just enjoyed being able to be with him like that after so long. His fingers found her clit again and he strummed the sensitive nub to the tempo of his thrusts forcing her body to bow, pleasure coursing through her veins, burning her. "Come on, Skye." He begged as a timid knock on the door made both their heads snap towards it, still wrapped around each other, fucking like there's no tomorrow. 

 

"Yes?" She called and surprised ever herself with how unaffected her voice sounded. 

 

"Mommy?" The small voice called from the other side. "Grandpa needs you downstairs!" Skye's nails dug into Grant's forearms as her orgasm pulled her under and she bite down on her lower lip trying to keep her groan in. 

 

"Coming!" She called in a high pitched voice and ignored Grant's deep laugh from behind her at the double meaning her words held. She heard tiny feet move away as her daughter sprinted down the hallway calling for her grandfather. "Fuck! You have to come." She begged as her walls fluttered around him once more. "Please, babe, you have to before we get caught!" She turned herhead to the side seeking his lips for another kiss. Not one to deny her anything she asked for Grant crashed his mouth against hers as he buried himself deep inside her, falling apart with her.

 

"That was amazing." Hewhispered placing feathery kisses at the nape of her neck. His hands wandering all over her body once more. 

 

"Maybe I'll let you play a little more tonight if you behave yourself." She chastised half serious, her knees still weak from what they just did. "We could have been caught, Ward!" She turned to face him trying to seem a little bit upset about it and failing miserably. The two orgasms he just gave her didn't really helped her look pissed off. 

 

"But we didn't!" He placed his hands on either side of her body, caging her between him and the washing machine. 

 

"Seriously, Ward-" 

 

"Skye?" Her father's worried voice made them both still for a moment. "Everything alright, baby girl?" He called and Skye felt like the earth should open to swallow her right about now.

"Yes, Daddy!" She called back. "I'll be out in a couple of minutes. Just finishing up with laundry!" 

 

"I'll be downstairs with the girls." Apparently her excuse satisfied him because a moment later he was gone. 

 

"You suck so bad!" She teased as Grant pulled her lips in for an innocent kiss. Well, as innocent as a kiss could be after you fucked your husband in a laundry closet. 

 

"You love me, though." He teased right back making her roll her eyes. 

 

"That I do." She said kissing him one last time. "That I do."

 


End file.
